vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuri (Magic? Muscle Is Stronger!)
|-|Yuri= |-|Yuri with Muscles= |-|Yuri with Evolved Muscles= Summary Yuri is one of the main protagonists of the manga, Magic? Muscle Is Stronger! As a child, he read a book which motivated him to train his Muscles. As a result, he isolated himself from society and trained in the Death Forest. After more than 10 years, he set out on an adventure together with Philae upon meeting her, entering in the Magic Battle Tournament and duking it out with Leoneel Vonett, winning it after a difficult battle Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, likely higher Name: Yuri Origin: Magic? Muscle Is Stronger! Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his teens Classification: Rank C, Muscle Otaku, Incompetent, The Lump of Muscles, The Winner of the Magic Battle Tournament Powers and Abilities: Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Accelerated Development, Aura, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Self-Sustenance, Transformation, Resistance to Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magic Attack Potency: At least Building level, likely higher (Cracked a stadium with his Pistol Punch Kick, created a crater when killing a Lockna with his Pistol Fist, destroyed a small column of rock by flicking his fingers, beat the Grim Reaper to a pulp, knocked out Veltomia with a punch, punched Dohho hard enough to break a column of stone as collateral, and stomped the ground hard enough to make the rocks cover him) Speed: At least Supersonic, likely higher (Made fire by punching fast enough, couldn't be hit by Philea when training, defeated a group of Adventurers before they could react, and punched Dohho within a .06 seconds before they could react) Lifting Strength: At least Class K, likely higher (Lifted a stadium after cracking it in half, carried a gigantic boulder, a gigantic vase with his feet, a Higdor, and Philea without much issue, held a huge timber easily, and twisted a cloth containing Chili Peppers hard enough to make it squeeze out their juices) Striking Strength: At least Building Class, likely higher Durability: At least Building level, likely higher (Endured the Scarlet Blade of Death and the Scarlet Double Death from Leoneel Vonett and the Water Dragon Sphere of Veltomia before becoming friends with the Water Dragons, survived the Scarlet Final Death from Leoneel Vonett, took on the assault of the Water Dragons from Voltemia, and wasn't damaged by Philea's barrage of attacks and the attacks of the Grim Reaper) Stamina: Average (Trained for 1 hour straight without much fatigue) Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: Handkerchief Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Can't fully control the duration of his Muscles, Pistol Kick is unstable and leaves him vulnerable, tears off his clothes whenever he transforms, and Will be enraged if someone shames Muscles Feats: Show * Attack Potency - Broke a column of stone with a kick * Attack Potency - Broke a wooden wall * Attack Potency - Caused everyone to stumble upon stomping the floor * Attack Potency - Crushed a pebble to bits * Attack Potency - Defeated a group of Adventurers with ease * Attack Potency - Easily defeated a horde of Magical Beasts * Attack Potency - Easily killed a Higdor * Attack Potency - Easily killed an Abitail * Attack Potency - Made a huge splash on a river upon punching the ground * Attack Potency - Turned a Magical Beast into ashes upon hitting him * Durability - Endured the barrage of attacks from Adventurers without any damage * Durability - Endured the blow of a Lockna * Durability - Survived an Abitail's attack without any damage * Durability - Survived the attack of a Knight Captain without any damage * Durability - Survived the attack of a Lockna * Durability - Wasn't damaged by hitting his head with maces Notable Attacks/Techniques: Air Manipulation: : Muscles: Creates 2 Slashes made out of Wind to assault the enemy : Pistol Fist: By punching faster than the Speed of Sound, he can let out a force of a Punch using the sound waves : Pistol Kick: By kicking faster than the Speed of Sound, he can let out a force of a Punch using the sound waves : Pistol Punch Kick: By accelerating fast enough, he'll hit his opponent with his fist and leg at the same time Fire Manipulation: : Speed of Light Punch: Punches fast enough to create fire as a result of it Accelerated Development: Can grow stronger when his Muscles are tanned to black Aura: Can exude his Aura Enhanced Senses: Has a great sense of sight and smell Extrasensory Perception: Can feel the Aura of people Flight: Can stay in the air by jumping and using the air itself to propel himself upward Self-Sustenance: Can live off with 1 hour of sleep Transformation: : Muscles: Shows off his Muscles Resistance to Air Manipulation: Resisted the Wind Magic of an Abitail Resistance to Fire Manipulation: Resisted the Fire Magic of a group of Adventurers and a Knight Captain, the Scarlet Blade of Death and the Scarlet Double Death of Leoneel Vonett, and the heat of the Flame God of Leoneel Vonett Resistance to Magic: Is Immune to any kind of Magic Note: To see the reasons for his Powers and Abilities, check this blog and scroll down to the 'Explanations (Optional)' section Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magic? Muscle Is Stronger! Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 8 Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Transformation Users